Each day, an enterprise must handle millions of online transactions requested and performed by users visiting the enterprise's website. Depending on the enterprise, a user may login to an account held with the enterprise and interact with the enterprise's website using a number of applications. A user may perform these tasks from both desktop devices and mobile devices. An enterprise spends significant resources maintaining and supporting the systems that support these transactions and applications.